I Am Not Alone
by Rhyein1
Summary: Laguna washes up on the shore near Edea's orphanage when Squall is 3. AU. Due to account problems, I've lost all my reviews, sorry. FINISHED!
1. All is Revealed

I Am Not Alone

Edea walked down the shoreline, watching the children play in the surf. They would chase the water out and run away squealing in delight as the water rolled back after them. She smiled, remembering the how scared they had all been the night before. It had been storming violently for the past few days, and the children have always been frightened of lightning. She stared out at the sea-green ocean and breathed the salt-air in deeply. Edea was abruptly pulled out of her relaxed state by the calls of Quistis. She ran down the beach toward the cries of the little girl. As she came closer she saw the other children gather as well. Edea slowed down, eventually coming to a complete stop as she saw the object Quisty was pointing at more clearly…

It was a man, around 30-years-old Edea guessed. He was lying on his side in the sand. He was soaking wet; his face and clothes were caked in sand and salt. His shoulder-length black hair was weighed down with salt and sand as well, with a few strands of algae mixed in. Edea moved slowly toward him and knelt down. She reached out cautiously and touched the man. He didn't move. She took his wrist and searched for a pulse. She lowered her head; she couldn't find one. Edea stared at the man… She reflexively pushed his hair back out of his face and saw someone that she knew. 

(I've met him before! …What was his name…) She thought blankly, staring at his face, searching for the name to go with it. One of the little boys moved in closer, it was Seifer.

"Is he… is he dead Matwon?" Edea looked at the blonde little boy and nodded.

"No he's not…" Edea heard, coming from a quiet voice behind Irvine. Irvine took a step to the side to look at the boy who had spoken. Edea saw Squall's passive blue-grey eyes staring through her.

"Squall… I'm afraid he-"

"No he's not," Squall repeated impatiently. "He's still breeving..." Edea looked down quickly to see that Squall was right. The man's chest was rising and falling at regular intervals. It was a very slight movement, barely noticeable, but there. She stood up quickly.

"Go back to the house children…" she said. The children didn't move. "Quisty, Seifer, take the younger children back to the house please." Quistis and Seifer nodded and turned to the other, smaller children. Quisty and Seifer are the two oldest children in the orphanage, both are five already, while the rest of the children are either four or about to turn four. They gathered up the smaller children and took them back toward the house. Squall stayed behind. Edea knelt beside the man again and carefully turned him over so that he was lying on his back instead of his side.

(His face is so familiar… Why can't I remember his name?) She didn't notice Squall was still there as she closed her eyes and started concentrating on the man. Squall stood a little to the side, watching Edea, and to his surprise, the man started to float. Just a little… Edea stood up and lifted the man easily into the air and turned, almost dropping him at the sight of Squall.

"Squall! I thought I told you to go back to the house with everyone else…" Squall looked at the ground and kicked the sand. She sighed. "Alright, come along…" Squall looked up at her.

"How did yoo do that?" he asked. Edea looked at the little boy and began to walk, still carrying the man.

"Magick." Squall's eyes grew bigger.

"Magick? Neat!" He followed Edea back to the house and opened the back door for her, not letting the other children see her carrying the man. Edea put him down on the bed. She looked him over and then turned to Squall.

"Squall can you go get me a cloth and a bowl of water? Ask Irvine to help you reach the shelves." Squall nodded and ran out of the room. Edea turned back to the man on the bed. She sighed and started tugging on his boots. The right boot came off easily, but she couldn't seem to get his left boot off and she hadn't the foggiest clue as to why. She pushed his pant leg up to get a better grip on the boot and caught a good look at his leg. It was one giant bruise, all purple and swollen.

(It must be broken… his ankle is swollen, that's why I can't get the boot off!) Edea looked the boot over and found it was made of soft leather. She turned to the desk in the corner of the room and pulled out a pair of scissors. She carefully slid the scissors over the top of his boot, and cautiously cut the leather, giving his ankle more room. The boot slid off easily when she had cut the leather down to his ankle. The door behind her opened and Squall slipped in quietly with Irvine behind him.

"Good, put the bowl next to the bed, Irvine. Squall; give me the cloth… Alright, now I need you two to go back into the other room and I'll call if I need you okay?" The boys nodded and slowly left the room. Edea turned her attention back to the man.

(I need to get him out of these clothes…)

***

"Magick? There's no such fing!" Seifer insisted, trying to seem smarter than little Squall. Seifer never liked Squall very much, he was quiet and ignored Seifer whenever possible, like now…

"I saw her! He was fwoating and then she picked him up and cawyed him into the howse," Squall reassured the other kids.

"Squall? Could you come give me a hand please? Irvine and Seifer too…" The three boys looked at each other and walked into the adjacent room. Edea handed each boy an article of wet clothing. Squall got the man's jacket and shirt, Irvine got his pants, and Seifer got his socks and boots. "Take those outside and lie them in the sun where they can dry, but make sure they don't blow away…" The boys nodded and left the room. Squall hesitated at the door and looked back at Matron, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, washing the man's face. He stared at the man for a little while, then left the room, closing the door quietly behind him

Edea had covered the man up to his waist with a blanket and started to clean him off. She wet the cloth and began to wipe the sand and dirt off of his face. He was a handsome man she found as the dirt cleared away. As she came to the right side of his head, she found a large spot on his temple that was caked with sand and blood. She pulled the chunks of sand off of his face, being careful not to hurt him and found a large, very aggravated gash. She immediately set to cleaning this out, but as soon as she touched it with the water, the man moved. Edea jumped off the bed, but he did not wake, he just reacted to the pain that she had caused.

"…Find Ellone…." he mumbled. Edea blinked.

(Ellone? …That's who he is! Oh… La… Yes, Laguna!) Edea stared in disbelief at the man, who four years ago had been on her doorstep, looking for Ellone. At the time, she had not known who Ellone was, but a few weeks after he had left her doorstep, Ellone came here with a baby… Squall. Ellone's "special gift," as they called it, was very much sought after by many people, so in order to keep her safe, Edea and her husband, Cid, had put her upon a ship. That had happened about a month ago, and Squall had been very upset. Edea slowly sat back down on the bed next to Laguna. She saw he had on dog tags… she had not noticed them earlier. Slowly, she reached for them and read what they said. It was standard military issue, Name, Rank, Serial Number, Blood type… What interested Edea was that they were Galbadian. Laguna moved again. She quickly let go of the dog tags. She looked at him thoughtfully and wondered.

(Where has he been? When Ellone came here, I tried to find him, but…) Edea picked up the cloth again and wet it once more. She turned Laguna's head and held onto his chin as she cleaned the sand and salt out of the cut on his forehead. He kept reflexively trying to get away from her, but she held his chin in place. After she had dug out all of the sand and salt, she walked to her dresser and pulled a first aid box out of the top drawer. Edea walked back to the bed, holding the box. She took out a bandage and carefully wrapped it around his head, cutting the end neatly with her scissors. She then searched Laguna's torso and arms for more cuts, but all she found were some bruises. Then she turned to his leg. It was definitely broken. She thought for a second, and then left the room. Edea returned a few seconds later, carrying two thin boards, about two-and-a-half feet long each. She placed the boards on the floor next to him, planning to make a splint out of them, when he got his pants back. It would only give him splinters if she splinted them directly to his leg.

She left the room for a while, keeping an eye on the children… Seifer and Squall had a tendency to fight with one another often, usually it was because Squall ignored Seifer and Seifer always had to be the centre of attention. To keep them occupied, Edea asked Seifer to go out and check if Laguna's cloths were dry. Seifer left the room sullenly.

"How do yoo know his name?" Squall asked softly, looking up at Edea.

"I've met him before. He was here a long time ago, looking for Ellone." Squall's eyes widened.

"He knows Sis?" Edea nodded. "'Guna…" he whispered to himself.

***

Seifer was being mean to Squall again. Usually, Squall just ignored him, but this time, Seifer told Squall that he was never going to see Sis again. Squall had hit Seifer and a fight had ensued. Squall lost and ran off crying. He was hiding in the room with "'Guna." 'Guna always listened and he knew Sis too. Squall sat down with his back to 'Guna's bed, his knees curled up to his chin and cried.

Laguna slowly opened his eyes and blinked. The sledge hammers in his head immediately started pounding away at his inner skull. Laguna groaned and sluggishly sat up, shaking his head. He looked around the room and saw that he was in a house. There was a dresser, a desk, a chest, and a little boy sitting on the floor crying. Laguna brought his hand up to his forehead and felt a gauze bandage there.

(Why does my leg hurt?) He lifted up the blanket to find a homemade splint over top of his pant leg. His shirt was lying neatly folded on top of the chest, as was his coat. His boots were sitting on the floor next to the chest.

Squall heard a noise behind him and looked up, seeing a pair of dark-green, cat eyes staring back at him. Squall gasped and stood up quickly, backing away from the bed. 'Guna was awake! He watched 'Guna drop his head in his hands and groan again. Squall ran out of the room.

"Matwon! Matwon!!!" Edea looked up from her sewing.

"What is it Squall?" Squall stopped running and tried to catch his breath.

"…He's… (pant, pant)… He's awake (pant, pant)…" Edea looked confused.

"Who's awake Squall?"

"…(pant, pant)… 'Guna!" Edea stood up.

"Laguna is awake?" Squall nodded vigorously. Edea walked past the little boy and into the next room. All the children followed quietly behind her and stood in the doorway watching. Laguna was sitting up in bed, holding his head. "…Laguna?" He looked up and blinked, trying to focus on Edea's form. "…Laguna Loire?"

"…Y-yes?" Laguna stumbled over the word. Edea walked to the bed slowly and sat down on the end. Laguna's eyes followed her, trying to place a name with the face, and trying to keep focused.

"Do you remember me?" Laguna squinted at her and shook his head.

"…No… I don't."

"My name is Edea Kramer. I run an orphanage near Centra." Laguna stared at her closer, thinking hard. After a second his eyes lit up.

"…Yes, now I remember! I-I was at your orphanage a few years ago, looking for Ellone…" Edea nodded.

"Yes, that's right." Laguna shook his head.

"Oh… Wh-where am I?" he asked looking around the room. His eyes stopped on the group of children at the door.

"You're at my orphanage." She turned and looked at the group of children in the doorway. Edea shook her head and smiled. Laguna looked at each child. The smallest was a little girl, about 3 or 4, with brown hair that curled up at the ends. The biggest was a little boy with red hair. There was another little girl who was around 5, with long blonde hair, and two other boys with blonde hair, one taller than the other was. The smallest boy was the one who held Laguna's attention. He had light brown hair and blue-grey eyes that seemed to stare through you. His features seemed very familiar to Laguna, but he couldn't place the name of the person that the boy looked like. He had been the boy in the room who had run out when Laguna had awakened. Laguna turned his attention back to Edea.

"How'd I get here?"

"You washed up on the beach. You've been unconscious for about two days." Laguna closed his eyes and tried to remember. 

"I-I had been on a ship… That's it! I was looking for Ellone again… We were island hopping, when a storm come up and blew us off course and onto the rocks…" he said finally, opening his eyes. Squall came into the room some, listening intently.

"You were looking for Ellone, _again_? You mean you had found her?" Laguna nodded, and lowered his head.

"She had been kidnapped by Esthar. I rescued her and sent her home to Winhill, planning to follow her back a few days later… I got back to Winhill to find that she wasn't there… No one would tell me where she was… No one ever really liked me there…"

"Ellone was here." Laguna looked up sharply.

"She was _here_?!" Edea nodded.

"She was sent here with her brother. I had been told that their mother and father had died." Laguna looked puzzled.

"Brother? Ellone doesn't have a brother. Her parents died a long time ago. The woman who lived next door to them took her in… My… my wife, Raine. Raine was… dead… when I returned to Winhill…" Edea saw a tear drop from Laguna's eye. He wiped it away. Edea looked at Squall, and gestured for him to come closer. Squall walked cautiously toward the bed. Laguna raised his head and looked at Squall again, seeing him better. Edea took Squall's hand and pulled him up next to the bed.

"This is Ellone's brother…" Edea said, looking at Laguna. Laguna stared at the little boy in front of him. "His name is Squall Leonhart. He came here as a baby with Ellone. He's always called her 'Sis', and she told me that he was her brother." Laguna looked Squall up and down. "You said that your wife's name is-was… Raine?" Laguna nodded. "Well… I asked Ellone about her and Squall's family. She said that they lived with a woman named Raine, and that Squall's father was her 'Uncle?'" Laguna looked sharply at Squall.

(That's who he looked like! …Raine… That… means… that… I'm…) Laguna turned his head to Edea.

"Ellone always called me 'Uncle Laguna'…" He practically whispered. Edea's eyes widened.

"That means that you're his…" She looked at Squall.

***

Squall ignored the two adults and was staring out the window on the other side of 'Guna's bed. He wasn't listening to them at all. They had been talking about Sis, and then they started talking about this "Raine" person. Suddenly, Squall felt very uncomfortable. He brought his attention back to the two adults… they were staring at him. He looked from one to the other and suddenly felt like he'd missed something very important. Squall looked back at other children in the doorway. They were all staring at him too.

"What?" Squall said nervously. Edea looked back at Laguna whose head suddenly started to hurt more. Laguna dropped his head in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut.

(This isn't happening, this isn't happening…) he kept repeating mentally to himself.

(No, I couldn't have screwed up more… Raine had been pregnant? …Shit…) Edea turned her gaze in Squall's direction again.

"…Um… Squall, honey? Could you and the other children go outside?" Squall looked puzzled, but nodded his head and walked out of the room with the other children. Edea stood up and closed the door behind them. She turned back to Laguna who was on the verge of tears.

__

Author's Notes: Hey, I didn't have a note on this chapter when I first put it up, and since I'm updating I figured I'd add one. I'll let you know that IANA is coming along slowly… I hate writer's block. I'm working on chapter 6 so this isn't all of it, I promise! ^_^ Anyway, disclaimer stuff… yada yada… enjoy and R&R

-Rhyein


	2. Leaving the Island

"Whoa! Squall's got a dad!" Zell exclaimed when they had left Matron's earshot. Squall stopped. The other children slowed down and turned to Squall. He stared at Zell.

"What did yoo say?" Quisty looked at Squall, puzzled. Hadn't he been listening to Matron and Laguna talking?

"Yoo haf a dad!" Zell repeated, amazed. "I wish I had a dad!"

"Who?"

"Laguna," Quisty said a-matter-of-factly. "Weren't yoo lissening?" Squall looked at the ground.

"Huh-uh…" Quisty rolled her eyes, trying to act grown up.

"Squall… Yoo should pay attenshon more ofen! Tch!" Seifer scowled at Zell, who was still exclaiming his disbelief at Squall's luck.

"I don't need a dad…" Seifer said, puffing up his chest. Everyone ignored him. Squall stared silently at the ground. He'd always dreamed of having parents… every orphan did, but to suddenly have one… that was just too much for his mind to comprehend.

"Dus dat mean dat Squall will hafta go away?" Selphie asked, staring up at Quisty with her big green eyes. All the children fell silent and looked at Squall. Would he have to leave them? He was rather quiet, and didn't play with them much, but he was still their friend. Quisty looked back at Selphie and shrugged.

"I dunno…"

***

Edea sat on the bed next to Laguna, whose eyes were tearing up fast. She watched calmly as the tears fell silently down his cheek.

"Laguna?" She said quietly. He opened his eyes and raised his head. "…It's not your fault… You didn't know, did you?" Laguna shook his head. "I'm sorry that this was how you had to find out… but just remember that you are here now." Laguna nodded, she was right.

(I can't just sit here and cry over past mistakes… I'm here now, and so is he… I guess… I guess that means that… he'll have to come back to Esthar…)

"When do you think I'll be able to leave?" he whispered quietly. Edea blinked at the question, how _was_ he going to get off this island?

"…Well… I do have a small boat, that I use whenever I need to get supplies… The closest town is Winhill… but you could get to Fisherman's Horizon too, it would take much longer however…" Laguna nodded. He didn't want to go back to Winhill, but if he needed to, he'd hire a boat to take him to FH from there. "I don't think you should leave for a while though… You're leg is still bound to be too tender to even walk with a crutch… Maybe a week or two?" Edea guessed.

"That sounds okay… We can go to Winhill if it's easier… I can hire a boat from there to get us to FH…" Edea's heart skipped when Laguna mentioned the word "us." Of course it was natural that Squall should go with him, but Edea hadn't thought about the boy leaving.

"Where will you be going from there?" Laguna raised his eyes to Edea's.

"Esthar…" Edea looked at him, confused. He sighed, "…I live there now, it's not so bad since Sorceress Adel is gone…" Edea nodded, she'd heard about the coup d'etat in Esthar, overthrowing the long-time dictator, Sorceress Adel. Edea's eyes widened suddenly.

"What about Ellone?" Laguna stared at her for a second, thinking.

(Ellone can't come with me right now… Dr. Odine would be all too happy to borrow her without asking…)

"I don't think its safe for her there right now… There are still a lot of people looking for her…" he said finally. Edea nodded. "But now that I know where she is… in a manner of speaking… I can send for her when it's safe again…" Laguna said reassuringly.

***

Matron kept pushing Squall into 'Guna's room all the time. 'Guna was okay, Squall guessed, but he wasn't sure how to act around Squall. His other leg would start to hurt and he'd stutter when he spoke, so it was hard for Squall to pay attention to him. He would tell Squall about his mom, 'Guna said her name was Raine, and he would talk about this place called "Espar" or something like that… What scared Squall though, was that it was plainly obvious that 'Guna was gonna leave soon, and that he would have to go with him. 'Guna had been at the orphanage for two weeks. In that time, Matron had modeled a sort of crutch for him to move around with. He would go outside with the children and watch them play, he helped Matron when he could, and the other children all liked him a lot. Except Seifer, he was insanely jealous that Squall had a dad, and was getting all the attention, so he ignored 'Guna whenever possible, which was hard. More often than not, he found himself laughing and playing along with the other children when 'Guna would think up a new adventure for them. Life was great with 'Guna around, even Squall enjoyed himself, somewhat.

"Hey 'Guna!! Wook at me!!!" Selphie squealed. Laguna looked up from the picture that Quisty had drawn for him and saw Selphie standing on her head (with Irvine's help). He smiled at her and clapped his hands.

"Wow Sefie! Good job!!" Selphie fell over and giggled. She ran over and sat on 'Guna's lap, care not to hurt his leg, and kissed his rough cheek. "Sefie? Can you do something for me?" Selphie nodded eagerly. "Good. Can you go get Squall? I need to talk to him…"

"O-tay!" she said cheerfully, standing. Selphie grinned at 'Guna and ran off in the direction of the house. He smiled after her and rubbed his cheek where she'd kissed him. Selphie was just too cute. He remembered when the stubble on his chin had first started to appear. How horrified Selphie had been at the sudden appearance of the black on his chin. She had told him to go wash it off. It had taken a little while to explain to Selphie that he couldn't go wash it off. He had, however, asked Edea for anything that he could possibly shave with, she informed him, however, that she had nothing but knives, and Laguna wasn't too keen on cutting his face to pieces.

Selphie returned shortly with Squall tailing slowly along behind. It always seemed like he was being forced to hang out with Laguna. Which Laguna wasn't too happy with. He didn't want to rush Squall, but he needed to understand that whether he liked it or not, he was going to have to leave with Laguna. "I found him 'Guna!!" Selphie smiled.

"Thank you Sefie… Can you go see if you can find a really big sea shell for Matron?" Laguna answered, trying to give Selphie and excuse to leave him and Squall alone. Selphie squealed in delight and ran off toward the other children on the beach. "Hi Squall… How are you today?" Squall shrugged and stared at the ground. Laguna sighed, this was gonna be harder than he thought. "Um… Squall? …I've been talking with Ed-Matron… and her and I have decided that its time to go…" Squall kept staring at the ground.

"…Squall? …Are you listening to me?" Laguna knew that Squall had a tendency to think too much and would stop listening… especially if he didn't want to hear what was being said. Squall nodded, keeping his eyes on the ground. "Good. This is very important Squall and I need to know that you're paying attention…" Laguna reached out toward Squall, planning to lift his chin so that he knew that Squall understood, but the little boy shied away from his hand. Laguna let his arm drop. "…We'll be leaving tomorrow Squall… In the morning… Matron is going to take us on the raft up to Fisherman's Horizon, then she's gonna come back here…" Squall looked up.

"What abowt the uh-fer kids?" Squall asked quietly.

"…They're not coming… Ed-Matron's husband, Cid, will be back tonight from his trip, and he'll watch the other children while Matron takes us…" Laguna watched the little boy's eyes water. "…Squall… Please… Don't cry…" Laguna reached for him, but he backed away again sobbing loudly.

"I don't wanna go wif' you!!! I wanna stay here wif' Matwon, and Sefie, and Quisty, and Irvy, and Zell, and… and… and even Seifer!! I hate you!!" Squall ran away from Laguna, crying. Laguna watched him leave, and sighed. He'd expected something like that to happen. He pulled himself up slowly, wincing in pain. Laguna had been sitting underneath that tree for a few hours, and his leg had fallen asleep. He leaned against the tree and leaned over oddly to pick up his crutch. He righted himself again and leaned on the crutch, wincing again.

***

"Squall's father?" Cid exclaimed, his mouth hanging open. He had just gotten back from a fund raising trip for his and Edea's project, Garden. Edea continued slicing vegetables for dinner that night. "But… Squall's parents are dead! Winhill, they said his and Ellone's family was dead… It can't be!"

"Do remember that I told you about the man who had been looking for Ellone, the one we tried to find, after she came here?" Edea asked, without looking up. Cid thought for a second.

"Vaguely… His name was Laguna or something wasn't it?" Edea nodded.

"He's Elle's famous Uncle that she always talked about."

"So…?" Cid asked, still confused.

"Well, what did she say about Squall's dad?" Cid thought for a second.

"…That he was… her Uncle?" Cid said uncertainly.

"Yes. Well, the man that washed upon the shore was the same man that was here all those years ago. It seems that he is also Ellone's 'Uncle' Laguna…" Edea said, dropping the sliced veggies in a pot. Cid's eyes got wider.

"Does this mean, that Squall will be leaving with him?" Edea nodded.

"That's the plan… Now, either you or I could take them, by boat to Winhill, or Fisherman's Horizon… I suggest FH, even though it's further away…" Cid shook his head in disbelief.

"Squall's father… How is Squall taking it?" Edea frowned and looked up at her husband.

"Not very well… He doesn't seem to understand that he has to go with Laguna, that he has no choice about this… I can tell it hurts Laguna everytime Squall calls him 'Guna' or says that he doesn't want to leave with Laguna…" her voice trailed off as Laguna limped into the room. Laguna looked up at the two adults and was a little startled by Cid's presence. "Hello Laguna… This is my husband Cid. Cid, this is Laguna Loire…" Cid nodded to the other man. "…Have you talked to Squall yet?" she asked cautiously, Laguna had been avoiding it for some time now. Cid could see pain flash through Laguna's eyes when Edea asked.

"…Yes…" he answered softly. Edea put down her knife slowly and looked expectantly at Laguna. He sighed loudly and looked up at her. "…He… he said he doesn't want to leave…"

"…What else?" she inquired. There was definitely something else that Squall had said. She knew that Laguna had been expecting the "I don't wanna go" from Squall. Laguna sat down next to the kitchen table.

"…He… He told me that he… that he… hates me…" Laguna practically whispered.

***

"Bye Squall!! We'll miss yoo!!" Selphie shouted at the small boat that was pulling away slowly. Cid, Squall and Laguna were all seated in it. Squall sat away from Laguna, near Cid, he was refusing to speak to anyone. Squall watched longingly as Quisty, Irvy, Sefie, Zell, Seifer, and Edea waved goodbye to them.

"We'll come visit yoo Squall!!" Quisty called. Squall waved silently goodbye as tears fell down his cheek. They were going to Fisherman's Horizon, which would take almost the whole day, and he was stuck on a boat with Cid, and 'Guna. This was going to be a long and boring boat ride…

***

"Bye Cid! Tell everybody that I said bye!!" Squall shouted to Cid as he sailed away from the dock. Laguna stood behind Squall and waved goodbye to Cid. They had arrived there in good time, Cid had enough light left in the day to sail back to the orphanage, or at least to somewhere close to the orphanage that he could stay at.

"Come on Squall… We need to find a phone and somewhere to stay…" Laguna said, turning. Squall watched the boat disappear and then reluctantly followed Laguna. The first place they went to was the Station Master's house, in the centre of FH. "I know the Mayor here, he should have a telephone," Laguna explained as they walked slowly along.

"President Loire!!" a voice shouted behind them. Laguna turned to see Mayor Dobe running after him. "You're alive!! Thank Hyne! …Everyone's been looking for you since the ship went down!! We'd almost given you up for dead!" Laguna smiled, leaning on his crutch.

"Nah… It'll take a lot more than a little shipwreck to get rid of me…" Mayor Dobe laughed.

"So, what can I do for you? Anything at all?"

"Well, actually, I wanted to use your telephone to let Esthar know that I'm not dead yet…"

"Of course, of course!! Come with me…" the Mayor exclaimed, walking quickly toward the solar panelled centre. Laguna followed slowly after him, with Squall in tow behind.

***

"Hello? May I please speak to Kiros Seagil?" Laguna said into the reciever of an old telephone. Squall wandered around the Station Master's house, fascinated by all the machinary. "…Yeah… Okay…" Laguna put his hand over the mouthpiece. "Squall, don't touch anything, a lot of this stuff could hurt you… Huh? Kiros? It's Laguna…" Laguna held the telephone away from his ear. Squall could hear someone yelling on the other end. Laguna waited a few seconds and then cautiously brought the phone back to his ear. "I'm in FH… Yeah… That would be considerate of you… Uh-huh… Yeah, well, it's been a rather eventful week…" Laguna said, glancing at Squall. "You will? Damn, you don't need to- …Okay, two hours… I'll see ya then… Bye Kiros… Yes, I'm glad I'm alive too…" Laguna hung up the phone and looked at the Station Master.

"Well, it seems they miss me over there…" Laguna said grinning. Mayor Dobe smiled back.

"Probably…"

"So, what can we do until then?" The Mayor thought for a second.

"Well, there really isn't much to do here other than fish…" Laguna shrugged.

"That's fine… How would you like to learn how to fish Squall?" Laguna asked the child. Squall ignored Laguna. "…Squall… You can't keep this up… You have to talk to me sometime…" Squall glared coldly at Laguna and turned away.

"Um… Squall? Would you like it if someone taught you how to catch a fish?" Mayor Dobe tried. Squall looked up at the other man and smiled.

"…Sure…" he answered. The Mayor nodded and gestured for them to follow. He lead them through FH to the dock that they had arrived at. Sitting there was an elderly man with a fishing rod.

"Hey, Robert!" The Mayor called. The old man turned and smiled.

"Mayor! How are you this fine evening?" The mayor smiled.

"Doing well… Hey, we have a little boy here who would like to learn how to fish…" The old man glanced at Squall and grinned.

"Well, you've come to the right place young man!" He gestured for Squall to come closer. Squall shyly walked up next to the older man and sat down. The boy sat there for an hour and a half straight, learning little tricks of the trade. Squall seemed to pick them up really quickly. Laguna just leaned on his crutch, smiling. The fisherman was showing Squall how to bait the line, when Laguna's attention was diverted by a sound above his head. He looked up and saw an Estharian aeroplane flying overhead. He watched as the plane circled twice and slowly dropped into the centre of Fisherman's Horizon. Laguna looked back at Squall and gestured for him to follow.

"Squall!! Our ride's here!!" Squall pouted, but followed his crippled father off of the dock.

***

"Man am I glad to see him alive!" Kiros said, breathing a sigh of relief as he saw Laguna slowly approach the aeroplane.

"…"

"Yeah, I noticed that too… I think he's walking with a crutch…" Kiros got a better look at his friend as Laguna limped closer. He still looked the same as always, if not a bit frayed around the edges.

"…"

"A kid following him? I don't see anyone, Ward…" Kiros watched as Laguna came closer. "Hey… yeah… I see a kid… brown hair? Yellow shirt?" Ward nodded. "Heya boss!" Kiros greeted Laguna as he came up next to the aircraft.

"Hey Kiros… Hi Ward…" Laguna smiled.

(There's something different…) Kiros thought, watching Laguna. He seemed older, more mature… "tired" came to mind. The kid was still following Laguna slowly, lagging behind. Ward nodded toward the child. Kiros frowned. Laguna turned his head toward the small boy.

"…"

"Yeah… Who's the kid?" Laguna turned slightly pink and grinned sheepishly.

"Uh… Well… *cough* …funny story really…"

__

Author's Note: You know, disclaimer things, I don't own them… I only own their action figures. :P Anyway, I'll get more updating done soon, so look for it! R&R

-Rhyein


	3. Esthar/Memories

Squall pressed his nose against the aeroplane window. They were flying over the continent of Esthar. Squall could see an enormous city unfold beneath them.

"Wow…" he whispered in awe. Laguna glanced at the small boy and smiled. He had said the same thing the first time he had seen Esthar too.

"We'll be landing soon," Kiros announced from the cockpit. Squall turned away from the window.

"Is dat where we live?" he asked. Laguna nodded. Squall looked out the window again. "Cool…" Ward shook a little in the front seat, causing Laguna to shudder. He knew Ward was "laughing" but it always unnerved Laguna a little, since no sound actually came out. Squall stared intently out the window as the aeroplane became level with the city. Laguna pulled himself out of his seat and leaned on his crutch.

"Come on Squall," he said quietly, waiting for the boy. Squall tore himself away from the window and followed Kiros and Ward out of the aeroplane. Laguna limped slowly behind. As they exited the aeroplane, Laguna heard a crowd of people chattering somewhere nearby, a _large_ crowd. They left the air-station and Laguna was greeted by the people of Esthar, all of who were very happy to find their beloved president alive and well. Squall's eyes grew wide as the crowd cheered and he unconsciously grabbed Laguna's pant leg. There were a lot of people, why were they all cheering?

Laguna looked down in surprise when he felt the sudden weight on his clothing.

"Whassamatter? Are you alright?" Laguna asked the little boy. Squall stared up at Laguna with a scared look on his face.

"There's so many peeple…" he whispered. "Why r they all here?" Kiros looked down at the boy.

"Didn't you know? Your dad is the President of the whole country," Kiros answered, smiling. "They all came here to welcome him home."

"Pwes-e-dant? What's a Pwes-e-dant?" Squall asked, confused.

"…" Ward looked at Kiros.

"Oh, give him a break, Ward, he's only, what? Three? Four?"

"Three and a half," Laguna corrected quietly. "Squall, a president is someone in charge of taking care of a whole bunch of people… Um…" He thought for a second. "Kinda like Matron was in charge of taking care of you." Squall's eyes lit up in comprehension. "Come on guys, I'm tired and I wanna go home…" he said to Kiros and Ward.

"But Laguna-" Kiros started. Laguna narrowed his eyes and Kiros stopped. "Um… Okay, let's go home."

(…What's with him? He's so… different. Two weeks… He finds out he's got a son and his personality does a one-eighty… Weird.) Kiros thought, raising an eyebrow as he watched Laguna and Squall get into the car that was waiting for them. He sat down in the front seat and Ward got in the driver's side.

"…"

"I don't know what's wrong with him… He's acting strange though," Kiros answered quietly. Ward nodded in agreement and started the car.

The car pulled up to the front gate of the Presidential Palace about an hour after it had left the air-station. The streets had been so crowded with people wanting to welcome the president home that the car could only move a few feet every minute to prevent any collisions. Kiros and Ward got out of the car. Squall stared through the window at the enormous building.

"What's that?" Squall asked, pointing.

"Our house," Laguna answered, smiling at Squall's shocked expression. He opened the car door and got out, standing on one foot, while he pulled his crutch out of the car. Squall climbed out the other door. Laguna glanced at the skyways full of people, all cheering and waving at him, happy that he was back. He sighed and waved back at them, causing the crowd to cheer louder. Then he slowly followed Kiros and Ward into the palace, with Squall lagging behind.

Laguna opened the door to the bedroom. Squall peeked around the doorframe, eyes wide. He looked up at Laguna.

"I get a woom to myself?" he asked.

"Yes," Laguna answered. Then he pointed across the hall. "That's my room right there, okay?" Squall nodded and walked cautiously into the room, looking around in complete awe. Laguna watched as Squall dove headfirst into the bed, testing it. "I'll just be in my room, okay?" Laguna said, half-smiling at Squall. Squall waved, acknowledging that he had heard Laguna, and ran to look out the window. He turned slowly and limped into his bedroom, leaving the door cracked open. Laguna sat down slowly on the bed, wincing. He glanced across the room at the mirror.

(Man, I look like shit…) he thought, rubbing the rough beard on his chin. Laguna stared at himself in the mirror for a few more seconds and shrugged. (Screw it… I'll shave later.) He thought as he lied back on the bed, closing his eyes.

(I'm so tired…)

***

"Loooooser!"

"Ha ha! Poor baby Lag-goon-a!"

"Yah! Go home and whine to your mommy!"

"You'll regret that!" Laguna yelled at the other children, his green eyes brimming with tears.

"Yeah, right! Whaddaya gonna do? Send your dad out to beat us up? Oh, Wait… I forgot. You don't HAVE a dad!" the children laughed louder.

"SHUT UP! I DO TOO!" he shouted, the tears falling down his cheek.

"Well then where is he?" one of the children asked sarcastically. Laguna opened his mouth to answer but was cut off abruptly.

"LAGUNA LOIRE! TIME TO COME IN!" a voice behind him called. Laguna turned away from the children and walked back toward the woman.

"Yeah! Run away you baby!"

"Go crying to your mommy!"

Laguna wiped his eyes and stuck his hands in his pocket as he walked slowly to the house. The other children quit taunting him after a while and ran off to go play. He straightened his face and tried to act as if everything were normal as he approached his mother. She looked at the ten-year-old worriedly.

"Is everything alright Laguna?" she asked. Laguna forced a smile and shrugged.

"Sure mom, everything's a-o-k," he answered. Brook Loire raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Laguna sighed. "Everything is just fine, mom. We were playing a game," he said, staring at the ground.

"…Alright… It's time to eat, go set the table," she said finally, opening the front door. Laguna walked in, followed closely behind by his mother.

***

"…Laguna?" Brook whispered.

"…What?" he answered, his voice cracking. She could tell he'd been crying. Brook walked quietly into the room and sat down on the end of the bed.

"What the matter?" she asked quietly. Laguna wiped his eyes and buried his head in his pillow.

"…Nothing…" Brook pursed her lips and waited. "Go away…" he whispered. Brook reached out and stroked Laguna's head.

"Laguna… Please tell me what's wrong," she urged. Laguna turned over and Brook gazed into his tear stained eyes.

"Why can't we be a normal family? Just like everyone else?" he sobbed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Brook blinked. "Why do I have to be the only kid without a dad?" he continued. Brook bit her lip and pushed back the tears that had began to well up in her eyes.

"…Laguna, your father…" her voice trailed off as the tears forced themselves into her eyes again. Laguna sat up and hugged his mother.

"You don't have to tell me mom. I'm sorry," he said. He buried his face in her shoulder and cried. Brook held Laguna tightly as tears silently fell down her cheek.

For as long as Laguna could remember, his mother had told him that his father was working in Timber. He was supposedly trying to make enough money to buy a house and send for them to go live with him someday. Laguna had believed his mother until he had found an old letter a few months ago from his father to his mother. It had said that he was living in Southern Galbadia and that he was getting married to another woman and that he wanted a divorce.

Laguna didn't remember his father very well; Clay Loire had left when he was three years old. He had only one picture of the man. The picture was rather old, and quite beat up. Laguna used to stare at the picture for hours, taking in every detail of his face. Laguna looked a lot like his father, Brook had always told him that. His black hair and his lanky build came from his father. From his mother, however, he inherited his green eyes and his mild temperament, which often made him the object of ridicule among his classmates. He adored his mother though and didn't want to worry her, so he normally just shrugged the insults off with a "whatever" and went on with his life. When the other children started picking on the fact that Laguna didn't have a father, however, he couldn't just shrug it off. He would sit on the front porch of the small house and watch the other kids outside, their fathers teaching them how to ride a bike, or to play catch, and it hurt. He didn't want to drop all of these problems on his mother; she had enough things to worry about between keeping the house clean, paying the bills and her job. So he kept all his feelings bottled up behind a smile and a goofy personality.

"I'm sorry, Laguna…" she whispered, hugging him tightly.

***

"Hey, Laguna! Wake up!" Kiros said, peeking around the doorframe. Laguna put his head under a pillow.

"Go away…" he mumbled. Kiros frowned and walked into the room.

"Come on Mr. President. You have things to do," he said, moving toward the bed.

"…Don't wanna…" Laguna murmured. Kiros pulled the pillow off of Laguna's head and raised an eyebrow. "Ah!" Laguna exclaimed, blinking in the light.

"Get up."

"Grumble, grumble… frickin', frackin', rickin', rackin'…" Laguna muttered under his breath, as he sat up. "This better be good," he grumbled as Kiros helped him stand up. "Gimme that crutch." Kiros reached over and grabbed the crutch that was propped against the wall next to the bed.

"Now what's so important?" he asked, leaning on the crutch.

"Um… The President's Personal Physician wants to check out your leg and stuff," Kiros answered, shrugging.

"Where's Squall?"

"In his room."

"…Okay." Laguna reluctantly followed Kiros out of the room. He stopped in front of Squall's bedroom and slowly opened the door. "…Squall?"

Laguna glanced around the room and finally rested his eyes upon the bed. Squall was asleep, his eyes were red and puffy, Laguna could tell he'd been crying. He limped into the room and to the bed. Laguna stared down at the little boy and carefully brushed the hair away from Squall's face. The child rolled over and mumbled, "…Matwon…"

Kiros poked his head into the room.

"He'll be fine Laguna, come on," he whispered urgently. Laguna sighed and reluctantly followed Kiros out, turning off the lights and closing the door behind him.

***

__

Author's Note: OK. Disclaimer. I don't own them (except Squall MWAHAHAHA! I HAVE HIS DEED, HE'S MINE! MINE, I SAY! ^_~) and I'm not making money. :P Updating is fun… It makes me go back and read, and helps inspire me to write more… ^_^

-Rhyein


	4. Loire Curse

"…"

"You said it. Poor Laguna," Kiros whispered back. "I mean look at the man. The kid doesn't speak to him for two weeks and he's a wreck." The two men stared at Laguna, who was gazing out the window at the child in the courtyard.

"I wonder what he's thinking…" Ward shrugged.

Laguna watched Squall quietly, leaning on his crutch. Squall had quit speaking to him again as soon as he had gotten over the shock of the Presidential Palace. The child would barely even acknowledge Laguna's presence in a room sometimes. He sighed. This was hard. He wished Squall would give him a break, but the small boy missed the orphanage and blamed Laguna for taking him away from it.

"Laguna?" Kiros said, taking a step forward. "…Laguna?" he tried again.

"…What is it?" Laguna replied, turning his head slightly. Kiros swallowed. Laguna had become increasingly moody within the past few weeks and Kiros had no desire to make him angry. He had a feeling that underneath the skin, Laguna was not someone to piss off.

"Um… You have a meeting right now," Kiros answered. Laguna glanced out the window again, contemplating whether to tell Kiros to stuff it.

"…Okay…" he replied after a brief pause. Kiros sighed in relief. Laguna reluctantly moved away from the window and limped down the hall toward his office. He opened the door and saw a man looking at the paintings on the walls of the room.

"Ahem…" Laguna coughed, making his presence known. The man turned around and Laguna was surprised to see Cid Kramer, as equally surprised, looking back.

"Laguna/Cid?" they said at once. "What are you-" they both stopped. Laguna motioned for Cid to go ahead.

"Laguna? What are you doing here? In the Presidential Palace?" Cid asked, raising an eyebrow. Laguna moved to his desk and sat on the edge.

"Um… I'm the President?" Laguna answered. Cid's mouth dropped open.

"YOU? What? How? Huh?" Cid said, eyes wide. Laguna shrugged.

"Long story… Now what can I help you with Cid?" Laguna said. Cid blinked and shook his head.

"Um… Well, I wanted to talk to the Pres- Um… you… about Garden," Cid replied uncertainly. Laguna cocked his head.

"Garden? What's that?"

"Its and idea Edea came up with…"

***

"I don't know. The idea sounds interesting though," Laguna said. Kiros shrugged.

"It's up to you, Laguna. We could fund them I guess. I'm sure the budget could handle it," he answered. Laguna nodded absently, deep in thought.

"Where's Squall?" he asked suddenly. Kiros glanced at his watch.

"Probably eating dinner right now."

"Cid has been shown to a guest room?" Kiros nodded. Laguna sighed and limped down the hallway. "Let Squall know that he's here… I'm not feeling very well. I'm gonna to go lie down." Kiros watched Laguna walk slowly toward his bedroom and sighed. Laguna was becoming very depressed and it was starting to rub off on everyone else around him. He was usually so cheerful, _annoyingly_ cheerful sometimes, but a change had come over him. Suddenly Laguna wasn't the goofy klutz that everyone knew and loved. He had become cautious, thinking carefully before he acted, serious, and so bloody quiet. It was unnerving. He was acting the same way he had been the first time Kiros had met him, while they were in basic training. Kiros stood silently in the hallway for a few more minutes, thinking. Then he turned and went in search of Squall.

***

"What do you want? There is nothing here!" Brook cried hysterically as five soldiers ransacked her house.

"Leave us alone! We don't have anything!" Laguna shouted at them. One soldier stopped and studied them. He seemed to be the leader of the small unit.

"Why are you doing this? What have we done to you?" Brook said, tears running down her face as a vase shattered on the floor. The leader approached her.

"You attacked our peaceful town, destroyed our farms and killed our families," he answered narrowing his eyes.

"We didn't! Our government did that, not us! Why?!" she asked. The man slapped her.

"Because you are Galbadian," he replied. Laguna lunged for him.

"Don't touch her!" He growled, punching the man. The other four soldiers stopped searching and two of them grabbed Laguna. The others helped their commander up off of the floor. "Let go of me!" Laguna snapped defiantly. The commander stood up and rubbed his chin. He glared at Laguna and pulled his gun out of the holster. Laguna quit struggling and became quiet, his eyes still full of anger. The soldier narrowed his eyes and pointed the gun at Laguna, cocking it. Then he turned his arm and pulled the trigger.

"NO!" Laguna cried as Brook fell to the ground. He tore out of the hands of the men who were holding him. "Mom!?" Laguna fell to his knees, next to his mother. Tears ran down his cheeks as he pulled her limp form close. He watched as the floor underneath slowly turned a crimson colour. "Mom…" he whispered. "…Don't leave me."

Brook only stared blankly at the ceiling. She was dead. Laguna gazed numbly at his mother, the tears slowly stopping. He winced at the sound of a gun being cocked behind his head.

"Stand up," the voice ordered. Laguna placed his mother gently onto the floor and slowly stood up. "Turn around." Laguna complied. The men that stood in front of him all had strange uniforms and spoke with accents. He had no idea where they were from, or what they were doing in Deling City. The leader of the unit stared at the 16-year-old for a second and then placed the gun against Laguna's temple. Laguna just stared at the man, his green eyes full of pain, anger and hatred. The man eyed Laguna for a while, then suddenly un-cocked the gun. He brought it away from Laguna's face and put it back in the holster at his side. He turned to walked to the door. "Let's go."

"But sir!"

"I said let's go." The other soldiers slowly complied. The man stared at Laguna for a second and then left, closing the door behind him. Laguna just stood there, staring at the door in shock. Why hadn't the soldier killed him? He had killed Brook in cold blood, for no reason other than the fact that she was there, but he hadn't killed Laguna. After a few seconds, the boy fell onto his knees in the ruined house and started to cry.

***

Laguna abruptly sat up in bed, breathing heavily. He was soaked in sweat. He'd been trying to forget that event for sixteen years and now he couldn't stop thinking about it. Laguna put his hand to his forehead and forced the tears that were welling up back down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Behind his eyelids, however, a picture formed. It was Raine. She was standing in front of him with a frown on her face.

__

"You'll be back soon, right?" Raine asked him worriedly. Laguna picked up the bag and opened the door.

"Of course," he answered. "Don't worry, I'll get Elle back." Laguna kissed her on the forehead and turned to leave.

"Do you promise? Promise me you'll come back," she said, tears forming in her eyes. Laguna had never seen Raine cry before. He put the bag back down and hugged her.

"…I promise…"

Laguna opened his eyes again quickly. Why? Why was Hyne mocking him? First Hyne had taken his mother. After her, Hyne took Julia, then Ellone, and finally, Raine. He was cursed. The only important people in his life that seemed immune to the curse were Kiros and Ward, but even they had fallen victim to it at one time or another. Ward lost his ability to speak and Kiros had been near-death on many occasions. Then there was Squall. Laguna was torn between wanting to be there for his son, to be the father that he had never had, and wanting to protect Squall from the Loire curse. The more Laguna thought about it, the more his head started to hurt and the more he wanted to cry. He picked up a pillow and threw it across the room angrily. Laguna glared at the pillow for a few seconds and then lied down again to stare at the ceiling.

***

"Cid!!" Squall squealed happily, running toward the man. Cid smiled as Squall hugged him tightly. Cid saw Kiros following slowly behind Squall. Kiros stood to the side and waited while Squall happily told Cid everything that had happened to him in the past two weeks.

"That sounds wonderful Squall, I'm glad you like it here," Cid said smiling. Squall wrinkled his nose.

"I don't like it. It's horrible. I don't like Espar… All the peeple tawk funny and dress funny and I don't like it," Squall answered frowning.

"…You might like it better if you actually talked to Laguna once in a while…" Kiros muttered. Cid glanced at the dark-skinned man.

"Um… So how are you and Laguna getting along?" Cid asked, smiling. Squall's eyes narrowed.

"I hate him," Squall answered, crossing his arms. Cid frowned.

"I'm sure you don't _hate_ him-"

"Yes I do. I hate him," Squall interjected.

"Do you say that to him?" Cid asked.

"No. Squall hasn't spoken to him in two weeks," Kiros said, coming to life. Cid looked down at Squall.

"Is that true?" Squall glared up at Cid defiantly and nodded. "Why do you hate him Squall?" Cid asked. Squall opened his mouth to answer and stopped. Why _did_ he hate Laguna? He looked up at Cid's smirking face and narrowed his blue eyes.

"Because."

"Because why?"

"I don't have to tell you if I don't want to," Squall said, pointing his nose in the air.

"Okay," Cid said, conceding. Squall looked at Cid, interested.

"How is everybody?" he asked quietly. Cid looked at Squall in surprise. The other children had quit worrying and gone on with their lives already, was Squall still dwelling on it?

"Um… They're all fine. Quisty got adopted," Cid answered. Squall looked at him wide-eyed.

"Quisty got 'dopted? Where does she live now?"

"Dollet. That's really far away," Cid added, seeing Squall's look of confusion.

"Oh."

"Squall, come on. You need to get your breakfast, and Cid has to go talk to your dad, okay?" Kiros said, ending the conversation. Squall pouted, but complied.

"Bye Cid."

"Bye Squall, I hope I'll see you later," Cid said, smiling as the small boy followed Kiros down the hall. After Squall disappeared from his view, Cid turned and made his way to President Loire's office. He stopped outside the door and knocked softly.

"…Come in," a voice inside said. Cid opened the door and saw Laguna sitting at his desk, with his broken leg stretched out in front of him. He looked exhausted.

"Good morning President Loire," Cid said. Laguna scowled.

"Don't call me that please… Laguna is fine," he answered. "…Sit down." Laguna motioned to a chair. Cid sat down slowly. "I've been discussing your proposal with my cabinet, and we've decided-" Cid closed his eyes tightly and crossed his fingers. Laguna saw this and chuckled. "-to support you." Cid opened his eyes wide in surprise. No one had offered to support him, ever, and he had been around the whole world at least twice in search of someone who would. Laguna smiled a little at Cid's shocked expression. "…So where do you want to build your 'Garden'?"

"…Uh… Um… Whew… You know those old Ryndelian army bases? There's one on the island of Balamb that is still in pretty good condition. We wanted to use that." Laguna frowned at the word "Ryndelian," but nodded.

"Alright. You'll want to talk with Kiros. He's been put in charge of helping you out," Laguna said. Cid nodded and stood. He thanked Laguna again and walked toward the door. "…Did you talk to Squall?" Cid stopped.

"Yes."

"…What did he say?"

"…That he still hates you." Cid heard Laguna sigh behind him.

"…Okay. Thanks." Cid opened the door and left Laguna in the office, alone with his thoughts.

***

__

Author's Note: I didn't put notes in the first time 'round with this chapter, so here they are now. ^_^ Wow, I barely had to do anything to this one. I'm surprised. I didn't think I was THAT good… Anyway. Chapter 6 should be up when I get it done… that's not much of an incentive is it? ^_~ It is coming, I promise.

-Rhyein


	5. "I'm Sorry..."

"Mr. Seagil?"

Kiros Seagil turned around and saw Cid. "Yes? And you can call me Kiros, Cid," he answered. Cid nodded.

"Um… Kiros. I was wondering about Squall and Laguna-"

"It's hard for both of them," Kiros interrupted. "Squall hasn't spoken to him since we got back from Fisherman's Horizon and Laguna has been acting strangely. The last time Laguna was this depressed, he had just found out Raine was dead…"

Cid sighed. "I'll talk to Squall…"

"He's outside, with the presidential guards. It seems he gets along well with them," Kiros answered, pointing the route to the door. Cid nodded and walked in the direction that Kiros had pointed. After a short walk, he came to a door leading outside. Cid pushed it open and saw Squall standing in the midst of some Estharian soldiers.

"Squall?" Cid called. Squall looked at Cid and grinned widely.

"Hi Cid!" he said, waving. He turned to the soldiers and said something that Cid couldn't hear, and then ran over to Cid.

"Squall, I need to talk to you," Cid said uncertainly. Squall nodded.

"Okay," he answered. Cid guided Squall to a nearby staircase and sat him down.

"I want to talk to you about Laguna," Cid began gently. Squall frowned.

"I don't wanna tawk abowt him."

"You're not getting around this Squall. Laguna does not deserve what you're putting him through. He only did what was best for you-"

"I wish he'd never come at awl," Squall pouted.

"Squall, don't say that. You don't mean it."

"YES I DO!" Squall shouted at Cid.

"Squall," Cid said with a sigh. "You miss everyone don't you?" Squall bit his lip and turned his head.

"No. I don't need anybody. I can take care of myself."

Kiros and Ward watched the pair from a distance.

"Do you think Cid can fix it?" Kiros asked. Ward shrugged. "I hope so… It hurts to see Laguna like this…" Ward nodded in agreement. Suddenly Cid stood up. Kiros stiffened, waiting. Squall walked toward them, staring at the ground, with Cid by his side.

"Where's Laguna?" Cid asked, stopping in front of the two men. Kiros blinked and glanced down at Squall, who was looking very ashamed of himself.

"Uh… I think he's still in bed…" Kiros answered uneasily.

***

Laguna heard the other cadets snicker as he walked by their table. He ignored them and proceeded to his regular spot in the back corner of the mess hall. Laguna sat down with his tray and started eating slowly, staring off into space. He listened to the conversations around him. The topic of discussion was the same as it always was, everyone was talking about him.

__

"I hear he's gonna get promoted…"

"They say that he's always alone because…"

"He's just a weirdo…"

"I heard that…"

"Well, I heard…"

After a week at boot camp, Laguna had gotten used to the gossip surrounding himself. He was the youngest guy on the base, only seventeen, and the higher-ups were considering sending him to an officer training camp. There were lots of theories, and none of them were right. He was the illegitimate son of a politician, he was a spy, he was there to root out spies, the list went on and on.

"Hello."

Laguna looked up and saw a tall, dark-skinned man standing across the table from him.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked, setting his tray on the table.

"Yeah, I do. I'd like to eat in peace if you don't mind, so go back and tell those assholes that their ploy isn't going to work," Laguna snapped. The other man shrugged and sat down anyway. Laguna ignored him and continued eating.

"…My name is Kiros Seagil," the man said, trying to make conversation. Laguna continued ignoring him. "…That was a typical Galbadian greeting to which the response is usually 'Pleased to meet you, my name is…'"

"…Laguna Loire…"

"Loire? As in General Clay Loire?" Laguna blinked.

"…What?"

"General Clay Loire. He's the leader of the Galbadian Infantry Corps. You know, the guy coming for inspection tomorrow."

"He's coming _tomorrow_?" Laguna asked, his eyes wide. Kiros nodded and took a bite of his food. Laguna suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Clay Loire. It had to be, how many Clay Loire's could there be in Galbadia? Laguna stood up quickly and stared blankly at the floor. "I need some air…" he said, walking away from Kiros. Kiros stood up and watched Laguna practically run out of the mess hall.

Laguna started to gain momentum until he was sprinting blindly through the hallways of the compound. His father? Was coming here tomorrow? Laguna slid to a halt, slamming into the door leading to the courtyard. He pushed it open and stepped outside. There were games going on all around him, basketball, street hockey, some joggers and tennis. The sound of gunfire could be heard from the nearby firing range. Laguna walked to a bench and sat down, putting his head in his hands, and closed his eyes. He was a candidate for the officer training school, which meant he was to be paraded before the General tomorrow and then interviewed. There was no way he could get around the fact that tomorrow morning, whether he liked it or not, he was going to have to face his father for the first time in fourteen years.

"Laguna?"

Laguna looked up sharply and saw Kiros.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Laguna growled, standing up. Kiros shrugged.

"It's not in my nature to let sleeping dragons lie..." he answered. Laguna narrowed his eyes.

"…This is one you should let lie. For your own sake." Laguna walked past Kiros, back the way he'd come.

"He's your father isn't he?" Kiros called after him. Laguna stopped.

"…I don't have a father…" he replied softly, and walked away.

***

"Atten-tion!"

The five cadets came immediately to attention and waited. A man walked around to face them. He was older, around forty. He had grey streaks running through his short hair and was wearing a Galbadian dress uniform.

"At ease. Hello. I am General Clay Loire. You five have been chosen by your superiors to become officers. You are the quickest, the smartest, the strongest, in short… the best," the man said, gazing at the boys. He sat down at the desk in front of them and pulled out a pen. "We'll start with you," the general said, pointing at the first man in the row of five.

Laguna was at the end of the line. He was nervous. The palms of his hands were sweating, his head hurt and his leg was cramping up. (What should I say to him? What _can_ I say to him? Oh Hyne, why me?)

"And you?"

Laguna blinked and looked at the general, who was speaking to him.

"…Sir?" Laguna said cautiously. He glanced around and saw that all the other cadets had left, it was only him, the sergeant and the general. The general smiled warmly with an odd look on his face. Like he knew Laguna, but he didn't remember.

"Your name?" the general asked, poising his pen over the paper.

"…Laguna Loire, sir…"

The pen stopped. The general's eyes became very wide as he looked up from the paper, at Laguna.

"…Laguna… _Loire_?" the general inquired softly. Laguna stiffened.

"Yes, sir."

"…Sergeant, take a walk…" the general said, not taking his eyes off of Laguna. The sergeant nodded curtly and left the room with a puzzled look on his face. As soon as the door closed behind the sergeant, the general motioned for Laguna to sit.

"I'd rather stand… Sir," Laguna replied, suddenly feeling very brave. The general blinked.

"…Laguna Loire…" he repeated. Laguna remained silent. "…Are you…?" Laguna narrowed his eyes.

"The son of Brook Loire, from Deling City, and my father, Clay Loire left when I was three years old? Yes… Sir," Laguna said coldly, he spat the last word out, disgusted. The general stiffened. He wasn't used to such brusque treatment. He stood up and walked up to Laguna, looking into his eyes.

"…You have your mother's eyes…" the general said after a brief silence.

"Really? Do you actually remember that far back?" Laguna said sarcastically, staring indifferently at the other man. The general grimaced. Laguna couldn't have done better if he'd slapped the man.

"…You hate me don't you?" Clay Loire asked quietly.

"I didn't have a chance to hate you," Laguna replied rigidly. The two men stood in awkward silence for a few minutes. Clay coughed, breaking the tension.

"…How is your mother?"

"She's dead," Laguna answered viciously. "…Not that you would have cared."

"Sh-She's dead? …How?" he stammered, blinking.

"Your own stupidity. All thanks to the _great_ general who didn't leave _any_ reinforcements in Deling because the Ryndelians would _never_ _dare_ attack the _almighty_ Galbadian capital!"

"…The Ryndelian raids last fall?" Clay sat down on the edge of his desk, in shock.

"Yes. They came into the house looking for valuables and when we resisted, they shot her and left," Laguna answered, swallowing the guilt that was pushing its way into his eyes. He turned away.

"…I'm sorry…" Clay whispered, staring numbly at the floor.

"That's _it_? You're _sorry_?" Laguna snapped, looking back. "Well you know what Mr. General… _Sorry don't cut it_."

***

"Laguna! …Laguna wake up!"

Laguna rolled over and mumbled something incoherent about getting a machine gun. Kiros opened the door and turned on the light. Laguna groaned and pulled the blanket over his head.

"Laguna… It's Squall…" Kiros said, crossing his arms. Laguna sat up immediately.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, panicking. Kiros took a step to the side to reveal the little boy. He was standing in the doorway of Laguna's room, his eyes pointed at the floor. Laguna blinked and looked at Kiros, confusion apparent on his face. Kiros just shrugged and left the room, closing the door behind him.

(What the hell…?) The room was silent. Squall just stood where Kiros had left him, gazing blankly at the carpet. Laguna just sat there, not knowing what to do or say. Finally, Squall looked up.

"…I'm sawee…" he whispered, his voice barely audible. Laguna caught his breath. Did Squall just speak to him?

"…I'm sorry too, Squall," Laguna answered softly. Squall looked up.

"Why r yoo sawee?" Squall asked, cocking his head. Laguna sighed and gestured for Squall to come closer. The child approached the bed warily, stopping next to Laguna.

"Squall… I'm sorry for taking you away from your friends and the place that you've called home your whole life. I'm sorry that I screwed up and wasn't there for you. I'm sorry you were alone…" Laguna stopped, his eyes had begun to tear up. He wiped them and continued, "I'm sorry for everything Squall." Squall stared at Laguna for a second and then took a step forward and wrapped his arms around Laguna's torso. The man jumped at the sudden contact from the small boy who, just twenty minutes ago, was refusing to speak to him.

"I'm sorry 'Guna…"


	6. "Yoo Pwomised!"

__

Seven months later…

"They're all coming!? Really?" Squall exclaimed. Laguna stared absently at the paper in front of him and nodded. "When?"

"They'll be here tomorrow," Laguna answered, scribbling a note down on the document.

"How long r they staying?" Squall asked impatiently.

"…Hm?" Laguna looked up from the paper. "I'm sorry Squall, I'm kinda busy right now, could you go play or something? Ask Kiros, he'll know." Squall's face fell. Laguna was always to busy for him nowadays. He was almost four-and-a-half and being kooked up inside the palace all day long wouldn't be so bad if his father had time to notice him. Now all his friends were coming to visit and Laguna didn't even have time to tell him how long they were going to stay. Squall backed quietly out of the office and went in search of Kiros.

Laguna sighed and put his pen down. He really hated work. It meant that he had to get up at 7am and usually fall asleep at his desk around midnight, only getting a bite to eat here and there, if he's lucky. Since his leg was better, and he was much more mobile than he used to be, Laguna seemed to get piled with more and more to do. He never had time to play with Squall and it really bothered him. Laguna rubbed his temples and rested his elbows on the mahogany desk.

***

Laguna walked stiffly up to the Colonel's door and rapped lightly on the wood.

"Enter," said the voice inside. Laguna opened the door and walked into the room, closing the door behind him and coming to attention. "At ease Lieutenant Loire," the Colonel said, smiling. "Take a seat." Laguna sat down in the chair that the Colonel had pointed to.

"Now, Lieutenant, you're the top of your class and I'm sure you're going to be a great officer someday. We know that you've received your orders and that they say you're going to the front. That's not exactly right…" Laguna stiffened, but said nothing. "I have received another request that you be stationed with the home guard. I know that you really want to go to the front to fight the Ryndelians, but I think I'm going to grant this request to keep you here."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"May I ask who made the request?"

"Is it important?"

"…Yes, sir."

"Alright. It was General Clay Loire," the Colonel answered, sighing. Laguna stood up.

"What?!" he almost shouted. "And you're going to grant the request?!" The Colonel gazed up at Laguna.

"Sit down Lieutenant."

"No! I will not have my life dictated by that man!" Laguna shouted. The Colonel stood up and leaned forward onto his desk.

"SIT DOWN LIEUTENANT!" Laguna gulped and fell back into the chair. The Colonel sat back down in his seat slowly, glaring at Laguna. "Now would you care to explain to me why you 'will not have your life dictated by _that_ man'?" the Colonel asked calmly, yet firmly. "General Loire is a good and decent man-"

"Like hell he is…" Laguna mumbled.

"What was that!?"

"I said, 'Like hell he is,' _sir_," Laguna replied angrily. The Colonel blinked in surprise; he'd never seen Laguna so venomous about anything. The boy was normally very quiet, and it seemed that the closer the day that he was to get shipped to the front lines came, the better his mood. The Colonel was now taking him away from the front and Laguna was not happy.

"What's your problem, Loire? I'd think you'd be happy not to get sent to the front to die with everyone else."

"Sir, the Ryndelians destroyed my life with one gunshot… I want to return the favour," Laguna answered, his eyes narrowing.

"What about General Loi-" the Colonel cut himself off. Laguna stiffened and set his jaw. "…Loire?" the Colonel finished slowly. "Are you two related?"

"…" Laguna turned his head and stared at the floor.

"Lieutenant, do I have to order you to answer me?"

"…He _used_ to be my father… Sir," Laguna finally answered. The Colonel's eyes widened.

"Your father? That explains…" The Colonel's voice trailed off.

"Explains what, sir?"

"Explains why he has requested you to stay with the Home Guard… as part of his personal team of advisors," The Colonel answered. Laguna stood up again.

"WHAT?"

***

"Laguna… Laguna, wake up!" Laguna groaned and shifted his weight.

"Just five more minutes…"

"Laguna! You fell asleep at your desk again!"

"What?" Laguna said sleepily, sitting up. The sunlight was peeking through the curtains, revealing the clock on the wall, which read 6:21 AM. Laguna jumped out of his chair. "Why didn't you wake me up!? Squall is gonna be so upset that I wasn't at dinner again!" Laguna rested his head in his hand and sighed.

"You needed the sleep Laguna… We tried to wake you up to go to your room, but you just pushed us away and mumbled something about being in the 'home guard'?" Kiros answered, crossing his arms. Laguna looked up from his hand and paled.

"Did I say anything else?"

"I don't think so…"

"Okay," Laguna replied, sighing in relief. He stared down at the stack of papers on his desk and closed his eyes. At that very moment, Squall burst through the door, looking very excited.

"They're here, Kiros!" he exclaimed, sliding to a stop.

"Who's here?" Laguna wondered aloud. Squall turned around and glared at him. "…What?" he asked, blinking.

"Yoo missed dinner, yesterday…" Squall answered, frowning. Laguna sighed.

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry."

"Well, yoo can't tonight, cos' my fwends r here," Squall told him. Laguna looked blankly at Kiros for a moment before realising whom it was Squall was talking about.

"They're here already?" Laguna asked. Kiros nodded.

"Edea and Cid, and five children," he answered.

"Yeah! Matwon and Cid, and Sefie, and Seifer, and Zell, and Irvy… Quisty got 'dopted so she's not here. They brought Sis though!" Squall agreed with Kiros.

"Sis?" Squall grabbed Laguna's arm and started pulling him out of the office.

"Ellone," Kiros translated. Laguna blinked. Ellone was here too?

"Come on! Let's go see them!" he insisted. Laguna followed Squall reluctantly as he was dragged through the palace. Squall finally halted in front of a door that Laguna recognised as the guest sitting room. The little boy knocked softly on the door and then opened it, hauling Laguna in with him.

"Hi Matwon!" Squall called out happily to the woman sitting in the room. Edea stood up and turned to the small boy and smiled. She looked up at Laguna, who was rather rumpled and looked as if he had just woken up.

"Hello Squall. Hello Laguna… Or should I call you Mr President?" she asked, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Laguna…" he murmured in response. "So how have you been Edea?" Laguna said, coughing.

"I've been doing very well, thank you."

"…Squall tells me that-"

"Yes, Ellone is with us." Laguna swallowed.

"Can I…?" Edea smiled at him.

"Of course. She's in the next room," Edea said, gesturing to a door. Laguna nodded and walked slowly to the door and stopped. He suddenly felt very nervous. What if Ellie hated him for not being there, like Squall hated him? Laguna could feel pain start to creep up his calf as he pushed the door slowly open and saw five children. Seifer was staring out the window, watching the changing of the guard, while Zell and Irvy were playing with toys. There she was. He could see Ellie; she was playing with Selphie, pretending to be a hairstylist. She had grown so much. Laguna pushed the door further open and the boys looked up.

"'Guna!" they cried at once, and ran to him. The two girls looked up from their playing and saw him too. Selphie squealed in delight and ran to him as well. Ellone just sat where she was, staring.

"Hi Seifer. Hi Irvy. Hi Zell. Hi Sefie…" Laguna stopped and stared back at Ellone. "…Hello Elle…" Ellie smiled widely and stood up, she ran to Laguna and hugged him tightly.

"Uncle Laguna!"

***

Edea smiled at the little boy in front of her. He had grown some and seemed happy. She was glad that his life was going well.

"Well, Squall. How have you been?"

"I dunno…" Squall answered, shrugging his shoulders indecisively. Edea frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"'Guna doesn't like me anymore."

"What? I'm sure that's not-"

"Is too, he never pways wif' me anymore, and he's never at dinner, and he's always in his awfis doin' stuff," Squall replied unhappily.

"Oh, Squall… I'm sure it's not like that. Laguna is a very busy man. He's a President of a whole country, which means he has a lot of work to do. I'm sure he's just really busy, not that he doesn't like you. He loves you very much, Squall," Edea told the boy, soothing him.

"But he pwomises to come to dinner and then he doesn't!" Squall answered. "He keeps falling asleep in his awfis…" Edea blinked. So that's why he looked so rumpled and sleepy. He had probably just woken up from a long nap at his desk. That's not good, he must be very busy to skip a meal and sleep at his desk. Edea turned at a noise and saw Laguna emerge from the other room holding Ellone and with a tail of children following behind.

"Hey Squall, you want to help me give a tour of the palace?" Laguna asked, smiling. Squall's face brightened and he nodded enthusiastically. "Good, let's go then."

***

Squall stared silently at the dinner plate in front of him. Edea watched concertedly as the small boy glanced unhappily at the empty chair at the head of the table. They had only been there a few days and Laguna had not been at dinner once, Cid had only been at dinner one time, the rest of the time he was discussing the plans for Garden with Laguna.

"What's the matter, Squall?" Edea asked softly.

"…Nu-fing…" Squall answered, his gaze returning to the plate in front of him. Edea shook her head.

(He'll never change) she thought.

"Where's 'Guna?" Selphie asked good-naturedly. Squall sneezed.

"He's busy," Squall replied, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Oh," Selphie said, her face falling in disappointment.

"Squall, don't wipe your nose on your sleeve," Ellone scolded, taking a bite of her food.

"Ewone, don't tawk wif' your mouf full…" Squall replied, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Stop it you two…" Edea warned.

"Yes, Matron," they replied simultaneously. Everyone continued to eat silently. Dinner went quickly and everyone left, going to their quarters, getting ready for bed. Edea saw Squall walk toward Laguna's office. She followed him quietly and peeked into the room. Laguna had indeed fallen asleep at his desk again; Cid wasn't there at all. Squall walked up to Laguna's desk and kicked it, waking Laguna up.

"Huh? Wha?" Laguna mumbled looking up sleepily. "Oh… Hi, Squall," Laguna yawned. "What's up?"

"Yoo missed dinner again," Squall said angrily. Laguna yawned again and stretched.

"Did I? I'm sorry Squall… I've been really busy lately and-"

"Yoo pwomised."

"I know, Squall, but-"

"Yoo pwomised."

"Squall, I'm sorry, but-"

"Yoo… pwomised!" Squall shouted at Laguna, surprising the man into complete consciousness. "Yoo don't pway wif' me anymore, yoo don't talk to me, yoo're always busy, yoo don't like me anymore… I don't like yoo either!" Squall said, starting to cry. Laguna sat there in shock.

"…Squall, I-"

"I hate yoo!" Squall shouted at Laguna, and then ran out of the room crying. Laguna closed his eyes and put his face in his hands. Edea watched as Squall bolted past her, running into the palace. She stood there for a moment, not sure whether to talk to Laguna, follow Squall, or just go to bed. She finally decided upon the middle road, and went to bed.

***

__

Okay, this has been a long time coming… I think the story will be done in one or two chapters. ^_^ Thank you all for waiting so long. I hope I'll get chapter 7 out much sooner than this.

-Rhyein


	7. Dreams

Laguna flopped into the chair behind his desk; he looked tired and depressed. Squall was still angry with him for not having been at dinner two nights ago. At the moment, Squall was on a tour of Esthar with Edea, Ellone, the other children, and a few guards.

(I can't do anything right) he thought, lighting a cigarette. Raine had made him quit years ago, but the pressures of being President, and now the stress of being a single father had gotten to him and he had started up again. Kiros would yell at him whenever he would light one, so Laguna had gotten the hang of sneaking them when Kiros and Ward weren't looking. He took a long drag off the cigarette and sighed, he had been thinking about it and he had decided that it might be a good idea to send Squall to the new Garden thing that Cid Kramer was working on. Squall would be around other children, he would be going to school, and Laguna wouldn't feel like he was ignoring the poor boy all the time. He took another drag off the cigarette and stared out the window, at the city.

"I don't get it… How come I can run a whole country with my eyes closed, but I can't take care of a four-year-old boy?" he wondered aloud.

"I was wondering the same thing," a voice behind him said. Laguna quickly hid the cigarette, by holding it below his desk, and turned around to see Kiros smirking at him.

"I wasn't smoking, I swear…" Laguna lied. Kiros raised an eyebrow.

"Then put the cigarette you weren't smoking, out." Laguna rolled his eyes and complied, a bit annoyed.

"What do you want?"

"Just to tell you that they're back."

"Have they eaten?"

"Yes."

"…Oh… Okay."

"Just thought you'd like to know…" Kiros turned to leave, "Oh yeah, and give me the pack of cigarettes that you don't have, please." Laguna banged his head into the desk, defeated, and then pulled the pack out of the top drawer and threw it at Kiros.

"Fine…" he grumbled. Kiros caught them and smiled as he left the room. "…I need to get some sleep…" Laguna stood up and wandered out of his office, moving toward Ellie's room to say goodnight. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but heard voices inside. It was Ellie and Squall, talking.

"…not that bad," he heard Ellie say.

"Yes he is! He's never around, and he's always too busy, and he always misses dinner, and I wanna come back wif' yoo!" Squall whined.

"Squall, you can't. I have to go back so that I can be safe. You _have_ to stay here with your dad. This is where you belong."

"…I dun wanna belong here," Squall pouted. Laguna closed his eyes and bit his lip. "Sis? Can I sleep with yoo tonite?"

"…Sure, Squall."

Laguna walked away from the door without knocking. He knew that there was no point. He headed toward his bedroom quickly; he wanted to sleep, to get away from reality for the day.

Laguna fell backward onto his bed and closed his eyes. How could such a small person have such a big impact on him? Every time Squall said things like that, it was like… a knife, going straight through his heart, over and over and over again. Laguna suddenly remembered the look on his father's face, the day they had first met again. How pained he had looked when Laguna had lashed out at him. Laguna now knew how his father had felt.

"No," he said out loud. "I don't want to think about him…" His voice trailed off as he drifted to sleep.

***

"Enter…" a voice said. Laguna took a deep breath, set his jaw, and opened the door. "Ah, hello Laguna," the General said as he put the file he was reading down, and smiled. Laguna walked to the man's desk and narrowed his eyes at the informal greeting.

"…Hello, _General_," Laguna replied, putting emphasis on the title. Clay stiffened and cleared his throat, a bit embarrassed.

"Please sit down… Lieutenant." Laguna gnawed on the inside of his lip, annoyed, and sat down. Clay Loire leaned forward onto his desk and looked Laguna in the eye. "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

"…Yes, sir. I want to know why I am being transferred to your unit in the home guard?" Laguna answered, glaring at the older man. Clay sat back.

"Because I think you'll be more useful back here. There's no sense in throwing away the life of a gifted officer," he replied.

"Permission to speak freely, sir."

"Permission granted."

"…This has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I'm you son?" Laguna asked, watching the General's reaction carefully. The General stiffened a bit, but kept a straight face.

"Absolutely nothing," he answered, studying the documents on his desk. Laguna sighed, visibly frustrated. 

"Sir, I want to go to the front, I do not want to stay in Deling City where I'm going to be torn down by other officers that are going to tell me that I only got my rank because of you. I worked hard to get where I am, and I don't need your shadow looming over me. I was fine without it before, and I'll be fine without it now."

"Well, I'm glad you told me how you feel Lieutenant, but I'm afraid all the paperwork has gone through, you're staying behind, whether you want to or not."

"Dammit! This isn't fair!" Laguna exclaimed loudly as he stood up.

"Lieutenant, sit down." The General's voice was soft, but firm. Laguna snorted and sat back down. "I understand some of your reasoning for wanting to stay away from me, but going to your death at the front is not the way to do it-"

"Why would you care if I died or not?" Laguna snapped, crossing his arms.

"You're being insubordinate, soldier!" The General barked. Laguna set his jaw and stared out the window.

"As I was saying, going to the front is not the answer. I know you would like to kick some ass because the Ryndelians killed your mother, but I want you to stay back here and protect those that cannot protect themselves." Laguna turned his cold gaze back toward the General.

"They didn't just kill my mother, _sir_. They looted our house, beat her up, and shot her in front of my face, and then let me live with the knowledge that my 'bravery' killed my mother," Laguna replied slowly and deliberately, choosing each word carefully. "…_Sir_."

***

Squall woke up as the sunlight poured through Ellie's bedroom window. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes, glancing around the room, trying to remember where he was. Squall glanced over at his older sister and smiled, remembering that he had been too scared to go back to his own room last night and had stayed with her. He leaned over and shook her softly.

"Elle… Wake up, Elle…" he whispered. Ellone mumbled something incomprehensible and rolled over, ignoring him. Squall crawled out of the bed and padded out of the room and down the hall toward his own room. He was still kind of sleepy, but he knew once he ate breakfast and got dressed he'd feel better. Squall stopped in front of his bedroom and opened the door, but he stopped just before going in. He'd heard a noise. (Where's that coming from?) He wondered, glancing around the hall. Then he realised it was coming from the room across the hall, his dad's room. Squall walked forward quietly and knocked softly on the door. No one answered, but the noise was still there. He carefully pushed the door open and saw his father, asleep on the bed. The noise had been him talking to himself.

"I don't want to stay…" Laguna murmured, rolling over. Squall surpressed a smile and snuck back out of the room. His dad talked in his sleep, which would be something to tease him about later. Squall closed the door quietly behind him and entered his own room, in order to get dressed. It didn't take him long to choose some clothing and put it on. Squall left his bedroom wearing his T-shirt backwards, sweatpants, a white sock, a black sock, and two different shoes. He looked at himself, satisfied and made his way toward the breakfast table.

Squall entered the dining room and sat at his usual place, waiting for the servants to bring his cereal. The other children were already there, except for Matron and Ellie. As Squall sat down he heard snickering coming from the others, but he ignored them and sat proudly, waiting for his food.

"Squall, yoo're cloves are all wrong," Selphie said, shaking her head. Squall glanced around the room at the other children; Zell was pretending not to notice, Irvine was studying the food on his plate, and Seifer was laughing out loud.

"Yoo're shirt's on wrong! Yoo're wearing those pants in the summer!? Yoo're socks dun match! Yoo're shoes dun match neither!" Seifer said, guffawing loudly. Squall scowled at the other boy and began to eat the cereal that the server had just set in front of him. Behind them, the dining room door opened and Ellie walked in with Matron and Laguna behind her.

"Good morning, everybody!" she said cheerfully, sitting down at the table.

"'Morning Elle," Squall said.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Squall," Laguna told him, yawning. Squall rolled his eyes and swallowed.

"Well I dun talk in my sleep!" he fired back.

"Do too!" Zell said. "I heard yoo! Squall tawks in his sleep!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Alright you two, stop it," Matron scolded. The two boys glared at each other from across the table but kept quiet.

"…Squall, what are you wearing?" Laguna asked as he sat down sluggishly at the head of the table.

"Clothes," Squall answered a-matter-of-factly.

"You know what I mean. After breakfast, you're going to go change into something appropriate… and something that matches."

"I like my clothes."

"I don't care, you can't walk around like that."

"Can too."

"Squall don't argue with me."

"I'm not changing!" Squall declared, crossing his arms defiantly. Laguna levelled his gaze and blinked slowly. Squall suddenly felt a bit uncomfortable, as everyone was looking at him, but he stayed firm.

"Fine." Squall blinked; did his father just say he could go out in these clothes?

"What?"

"I said fine, you can wear whatever you want."

"But don't yoo fink that I might get hot in dese pants?"

"You might, but if you really want to wear them…" Squall contemplated this for a minute. If his father was going to let him wear these clothes, there must be something wrong with them and everyone will laugh at him if he goes outside. He decided that he'd better change them cos his dad was a sneaky person and wasn't going to get the better of him this time.

"Well, I changed my mind. I'm gonna go change." Squall said, pointing his nose triumphantly in the air. Laguna only shrugged and glanced at Matron.

***

/ Back


	8. Riot

Laguna sat down at his desk, visibly tired. Esthar was still in the rebuilding process, still recovering from Adel's tyranny, it was hard to keep everything together and still try to hang out with Squall. It was something Laguna was not very talented at. He sighed and started reading through the paperwork stacked on his desk. The children had all gone shopping on their last day here. On the top of the paper stack was a tabloid newspaper with a headline circled. Laguna figured Ward had found something amusing and put it there.

**__**

WOMAN CLAIMS TO BE AN ALIEN!

(I doubt that's it…)

**__**

TWO HEADED ELNOYLE SPOTTED!

(Nope…)

**__**

PRESIDENT IS SINGLE-FATHER AND DATING SORCERESS!

Laguna fell out of his chair.

"Ow…"

Kiros opened the door and ran into the room.

"Laguna?! What happened, you okay?" he asked, helping the President up. Laguna brushed himself off and handed the paper to Kiros.

"I'm starting to think that 'free-press' idea of ours was a bad idea…" Laguna said. Kiros read the headlines and chuckled.

"You're the journalist, my friend."

"Shaddup."

"Dating a Sorceress? Are they talking about… Mrs Kramer?"

"…I think so…"

"I'm sure Cid would _love_ to see this…"

"Oh, Hyne!"

"The shopping trip is going well, I hear… We should be seeing them around dinner-time."

"…I don't want to work today, why don't we go to the shopping centre to see them?"

"Because you're the President and can't do things like that."

"…"

"Laguna… Don't."

"…"

"I mean it Laguna."

"…"

"Don't look at me like that."

"…"

"Stop it. I'm not giving in."

"…"

"Damn you. Fine! We'll go."

Laguna grinned and walked toward the door.

"I need more cigarettes anyway," he said to Kiros, winking.

***

Laguna and Kiros walked slowly through the super-mall in the centre of Esthar. Laguna was staring at the different clothing stores and shaking his head.

"How do they wear those things?" he wondered aloud. Kiros shrugged.

"You were kidding about the cigarettes… right?" Kiros asked suspiciously.

"Look!" Laguna said, pointing. Kiros didn't move.

"…RIGHT?"

"Hyne! Yes, I was kidding… mostly…"

"Laguna…"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's find the kids."

"Good." The two men continued wandering by the shops peeking in each one, trying to find the children and Edea. People eyed them suspiciously as they passed through, both were wearing their normal Galbadian clothing, so they stood out a little. Suddenly Laguna stopped.

"What's the matter?" Kiros asked as he turned to face the President. Laguna looked at him with wide eyes.

"I just had an epiphany."

"I knew it would happen someday, shall I take you to the hospital?" Kiros teased.

"Shaddup."

"I was kidding."

"…How'd they know Edea was a sorceress?" Laguna asked suddenly. Kiros blinked. How _did_ they find out about Edea?

"I dunno…"

"…We need to find them… very soon…"

"Why so urgent?"

"…Esthar… Sorceresses…" Laguna prompted. Kiros thought for a second and then coughed.

"Shit."

***

"Go back to Hell where you came from!"

"Get out of here!"

"We don't want any sorceresses or their spawn here!"

Edea stood in the centre of a mob, with the children wrapped around her feet, frightened. Only Squall and Seifer stood out, the two boys were yelling at the people to stop, but the mob wasn't listening. Edea hugged the other children tightly and pleaded with the small boys to stop provoking people.

"What the HELL is going on here!?!"

Edea turned to see someone pushing through the crowd roughly; it was someone who was wearing Galbadian clothing, followed by another, taller man with dark skin. Squall frowned as Laguna came into the centre of the circle with Kiros.

__

What could he possibly do? Squall wondered bitterly. Laguna stopped in front of Edea.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly. Edea just nodded. Laguna turned to the crowd. "What the hell do you think you were doing!?!" he shouted at them. The crowd was taken aback, who was this man in Galbadian clothing to tell them what to do?

"She's a sorceress!" someone yelled in reply. Laguna scowled.

"So??"

"Sorceresses are evil! They only crave power! They should all be destroyed!" another person shouted.

"Well, this particular sorceress saved my life, and is my guest so I expect you to treat her with respect!" Laguna snapped at them. Squall flinched; he'd never seen Laguna like this before. "There are also children with her, one of which is MY son, so knock it off! Go home!"

"Who are you to tell us what to do? You outsider!" A man in the front shouted at him. Laguna could tell that this man was the ringleader. He glanced at Kiros who nodded and scanned the edge of the crowd, looking for more instigators. Laguna started at the man calmly with his emerald eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"What, don't tell me you can't even recognise your own President when you see him?" he said to the man. The crowd fell into a silent awe. This was President Loire? In the Galbadian clothing? Where were his guards? This sorceress is a guest of the President? Laguna could tell the crowd was wavering a bit with his announcement. "Yes, PRESIDENT. As in PRESIDENT LOIRE. That would be ME." Laguna's voice dripped with sarcasm as he approached the ringleader.

The other man seemed, in Squall's eyes to shrink. Squall stared at his father in awe. He was so cool.

"Go home, allaya!" Laguna growled at the crowd, which slowly started to disperse, shocked that the President had acted in such a way. Kiros waded through the crowd, taking a few people here and there by the arms and interrogating them. He arrested a few more and called in the guards, who were also to be reprimanded for not stopping the disturbance. Laguna sighed and turned back to the small group of children.

"Are you all okay?" he asked them, smiling.

"We're okay," Edea replied.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright. I understand their feelings."

"Let's go back to the palace, okay?"

"Yes," Edea concurred. The small group followed Laguna and Kiros back while the guards took care of the rest of the mob.

***

Squall climbed slowly into bed that night, sighing. Everyone had left a few hours ago, to go back to Centra. It was now quiet in the palace again, boring, and Laguna was in his office working. Squall pulled the covers up and thought about the day again.

He and Seifer had tried to get the mob to go away, to leave them alone, but they were too small. A rock had hit Squall, and a rioter had backhanded Seifer. Then, Laguna and Kiros had shown up, and Laguna had accomplished what Squall had been trying for with just words. Words. That was it. Nothing else.

"Squall?" There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Squall replied. The door opened and Laguna peeked in.

"Hey, I wanted to know how you were doing? Your head still hurt?"

"No, I'm okay now."

"Good." Laguna smiled. "Well, goodnight Squall." He turned to go.

"Hey, dad?"

Laguna stopped, his eyes wide. He was silent for a moment, then he turned back to Squall.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered.

"I wanna be just like you when I grow up."

Laguna felt his heart jump into his throat and a smile start to spread across his face.

"I hope you'll be better than me," Laguna replied. Squall only smiled back and then laid down on the bed.

"Goodnight… Dad."

"…Goodnight, Squall."

***

__

AN: THAT'S IT! It's over! That's the end! I'm finished with my first fanfic ever! It only took me… *counts* One year and two months to finish it! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Go read "A Day in the Life" which is a prequel to this story! Thanks again!

-Rhyein


End file.
